familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anna Elisabeth von Rohr (1701-1767)
Kexholm, Sweden (now Finland) |Baptism = |Siblings = Lucia Dorotea von Rohr (1702) Lunetta von Rohr II (1704-1764) Helena von Rohr (1706-1780) Hans Christoffer von Rohr III (1708-1790) Magnus Joakim von Rohr (1710-1722) Brita Maria von Rohr (1711-1762) Catharina Charlotta von Rohr (1714-1784) Christina Dorothea von Rohr (1717-1800) Gustaf Johan von Rohr (1723-1739) Maria Margareta von Rohr (1725-1778) |Death = på gården Humpis, Nådendal, Åbo, Finland |Burial = |Father = Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) |Mother = Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680-1758) |Spouse = Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) |Marriage = September of 1719 Siberia, Russia |Children = Anders Örbom II (1720-1783) Carl Joachim Örbom (1721-1810) Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802) ^ Anna Catharina Örbom (1725) Gustaf Örbom I (1728-1730) Charlotta Örbom (1730-?) Gustaf Örbom II (1732-1807) Christopher Örbom (1735-1828) Sara Elisabeth Örbom (1736-?) Petrus Örbom (1738-?) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Notes = ^ Ruuth and Näslund and Winblad line }} Anna Elisabeth Von Rohr (1701-1767) also written as Vonrohr. (b. January 22, 1700/1701; Kexholm, Sweden (now in Finland) - d. September 07, 1767; på gården Humpis, Nådendal, Åbo, Finland) Ancestry She was a descendant of Hans von Rohr (1484-1569) Lord of Freienstien, Meyenburg, Neuhausen, Dremnitz and Leddin Parents *Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757), Lieutenant Colonel and Commander of Dalarö Garrison, the military fortress east of Stockholm, on the Baltic *Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680-1758) Birth She was born on January 22, 1700/1701 in Kexholm, Sweden. The county was ceded to Sweden by Russia together with Ingria by the Treaty of Stolbovo in 1617. It is now part of Finland. Siblings *Lucia Dorotea von Rohr (1702) *Lunetta von Rohr II (1704-1764) who married Gustaf Adolf Clodt (1692-1738) *Helena von Rohr (1706-1780) *Hans Christoffer von Rohr III (1708-1790) *Magnus Joakim von Rohr (1710-1722) *Brita Maria von Rohr (1711-1762) who married Herman Ross (1707-1777) *Catharina Charlotta von Rohr (1714-1784) who married Jacob Daniel Mether (1718-1769) *Christina Dorothea von Rohr (1717-1800) *Gustaf Johan von Rohr (1723-1739) *Maria Margareta von Rohr (1725-1778) who married Gustaf Mannerstedt (1713-1756) Prisoner of War She was taken prisoner along with her father at the Battle of Poltava in the Ukraine. All captured military officers and their families were sent to Solikamsk, Perm, Russia. Marriage There she met Anders Örbom I (1675-1740), a captain, who was also a prisoner and they married in September of 1719 and had their first child: Anders Örbom II (1720-1783) in Siberia. Children They had the following children when they returned to Sweden: *Carl Joachim Örbom (1721/22-1810) Captain of the Swedish Army who married Beata Dorothea Von Saltza (1721-1764) *Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802) who was a Major in the Jämtland Regiment who married Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) *Anna Catharina Örbom (1725-?) *Gustaf Örbom I (1728-1730) *Charlotta Örbom (1730-?) *Gustaf Örbom II (1732-1807) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army who married Sophia Lovisa Winnberg (1744-1807) *Christopher Örbom (1735-1828) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army who married E.M. Sundström (1736-?) *Sara Elisabeth Örbom (1736-?) *Petrus Örbom (1738-?) who was a Lieutenant in the Swedish Army Death She died on September 08, 1767 in Åbo, Finland. She was buried in the church yard in Naantali, Finland. Relationship Anna Elisabeth Von Rohr (1701-1767) was the sixth, great-grandmother of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Ancestors § This line goes back 500 years in Scotland Category:Non-SMW people articles